


Not What You Expected

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, How WTTM was born, M/M, That's it, suggestive Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: The night after the Grand Prix Final, Yuri prepares for his EX, but he wants something different this time. When he asks Otabek for help, he gives him an idea.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Not What You Expected

  
“We've discussed this all night by now, there is something I can do so I can surprise the audience a little bit more. I don't want the pig and damn Victor to steal my show! Because it's MY show! I am the champion, not them!” Yuri let his teeth clench a bit before facing the man- So, why do you think, Otabek? There must be something.  
  
The man looked at him, his expression didn't soften even a little all night. They have talked about a million scenarios but none of them seemed to satisfy the little Russian punk. From changing the music, the steps, do some figures that his trainer didn't allow him, choosing the clothes he was going to wear, to several ways in which he could improve the performance so he made everyone forget the two old men that were going to perform before him.  
  
“ Why don't you show a little skin?” Otabek's voice came out of a sudden moment of silence while the two of them were thinking.  
  
“What?” asked Yuri, mostly because he didn't hear him.   
  
  
“I said, why don't you show yourself a little? I mean, you have a nice body so why hide the man? A little skin here and there while you do the figures would be nice”  
  
Yuri glared at him, at first ecstatic, then incredulous, then he realized Otabek was serious.  
  
“You don't really believe that”  
  
“Why would I lie?”   
  
“You can't possibly think that of me. Have you ever looked at it? I'm damned with this ballerina body I made for winning. I do not regret it but I just don't think it's fitting to show for a man.”  
  
  
“And that's where you are wrong. I would like to see that, and I am sure many of your fans would, too “ He made a pause and then looked Yuri to the eyes. “Or, maybe is it that you don't have enough confidence to show yourself like that in public?”  
  
  
Yuri let out a clear growl to show how much that sentence was affecting him. In a bad way.  
  
  
“Then why don't you do that? You clearly have the body type for that kind of performance, so why don't YOU do it?” He asked, trying to divert the attention. Blood was slowly reaching his cheeks and he better stop them before it was too late.  
  
  
“Your cheeks are burning.”   
  
Damn. Too late already.  
  
“You didn't answer my question, Otabek” He tried again.  
  
“That's just not my style. But it can be suitable for you. And you said you wanted to surprise everyone, so why don't you give it a try? I am sure you'll leave everyone shocked.”  
  
Yuri thought of it for a moment, letting his guard down and actually considering it. He was no child, and it was a good opportunity for him to make that point clear.   
  
“What exactly do you have in mind?” He finally asked.  
  
“So you do believe me now?”  
  
“I...Am not sure”  
  
“Yuri” He began with steady voice, taking a hand of the Russian and then taking it close to his mouth “If you don't believe my words, then you'll have to believe my actions” He licked the tip of the fingers of the Russian, one by one, until he finished the five of them, then looked up to the blonde man realizing he was blushed to the ears and his fingers were trembling in Otabek's hand.   
  
“Otabek? Why did you do that?”  
  
“I'm just taking a different approach. You were considering what I said, didn't you? You just need a little push, I know you want to, and I want you to have more trust in this kind of thing. Your body is beautiful and sexy and you shouldn't hide it.”  
  
  
“You're talking too much nonsense.”  
  
  
“I'll use this to shut me up, then” He said, licking Yuri's middle finger all the way to the base until it was all in his mouth, and he sucked until the tip and let go. He heard a gasp from Yuri.  
  
“You don't think this is illegal?”   
  
Yuri was a little scared about the contact but it wasn't rejected. It felt...Good.   
  
“Only if I'm forcing you, which I'm not. Maybe if you show yourself to me, you'll be able to do it in front of lots and lots of people, don't you think?”   
  
“I can give it a try”  
  
“How far would you let me touch you?”   
  
“Hm, is that what friends do when they just meet?” Yuri said with a playful smirk.  
  
“That's what friends do when people need their help”  
  
“Hah. I thought at first you were some kind of knight from a fairy tale.”   
  
“Well, maybe I'm not what you expected. But you like that, don't you?”   
  
“I sure as hell like it.”  
  



End file.
